


Fingertips

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Series: Daja [life after Namorn] [5]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daja gets touchy feely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingertips

“Are you sure they won’t mind?” Serah’s voice was quiet as she tugged at Daja’s soot-stained tunic.

“It’s my house. They aren’t allowed to care.” With care, Daja blocked her connection to first Briar (who was visiting Rosethorn), then Sandry (who was visiting her uncle), then to Tris (who was reading- as usual). “They won’t even notice,” she told the blonde as she kissed her collarbone, fingertips tracing her side as she lifted Serah’s shirt.

“Oh, yes,” Serah’s sharp exhale made Daja’s hands bolder, pressing her palm against her waist. She kissed her, then pulled back, watching Serah’s sharp grey-blue eyes slowly pull back into focus. “Oh, yes,” she said more emphatically, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
